I Knew I Shouldn't Have Flunked History
by Tailsdoll123
Summary: "My goal is to take down all the other countries who think Italy is weak! And I'm not going to let a group of wussies or people in red cloaks stop me!" "Big words coming from an Italian, hehehehe how about you play with my new toy?" "Huh? What do you-AGH! FLYNN! SAVE ME!" "Mein Gott Italy, your children always end up weak!" "I'M SORRY VE!"


**A/N: **Welcome…to the first chapter of **I Knew I Shouldn't Have Flunked History**. I hope you guys will like it!

**Summary: **Alessa Rossi has two goals in life. To find her missing brother and to take down every country who ever said Italy was weak. However, two opposing forces are in her way and soon she'll learn why being the daughter of a country is not a good thing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia

**Claim: **I own this plot and My Ocs

Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue-Introduction**

A long time ago the Nations of the world came to a startling conclusion. They could never have children. Sure they had siblings and sure when they took over other nations they treated them like their own, but they would never have children of their own relations.

So one day, they prayed to God to allow them to have children. God, seeing how desperate the Nations were, made it so that a child born on the day their country was formed, would be their child. However, this came at a costing price.

First, the children of the Nations were forced to repeat their Nation's history if they ever came in contact with other children like them. You can imagine how violent it can get.

Second, before they die they must chose a pregnant woman to house their replacement. To know when you die can be very upsetting.

Other then this, life was alright. Some of the children were gifted with special abilities, however this was only the case depending on what country of origin they were born from.

Over time, some Nations refrained from informing their children who they really were and left them to lead normal lives.

Nothing was ever troublesome…until that accident four hundred and twenty three years ago. Because after that event, nothing was ever the same. As well as refraining from telling the children who they really were, they also had to take measures into hiding them from certain people.

Things got even more messed up when a mysterious group in red showed up.

That was the story my grandmother used to tell my brother and I. I never truly believed it because she acted as if countries were people, which they weren't. But lately I kept telling myself this tale, after my brother disappeared.

* * *

**Location: ADX Florence Prison**

Down the dark, still hallways, the guard walked down the halls whistling a tune to himself. All cells were locked tight and security was high as usual. Nobody was getting out tonight.

However, that didn't mean somebody wasn't getting _in_.

The guard paused and looked at the flickering lights, wondering what was going on.

And then the place was flooded with darkness.

"Great, a power out," the guard grumbled but suddenly froze.

~Tap~ ~Tap~ ~Tap~

He reached for his gun, safely attached to his belt before calling out. "Who's there? Show yourself."

"_Heheheheheh."_

Without thinking, feeling as if he had no control, he grabbed his gun and shot it.

A loud thud was heard before a pool of blood suddenly reached where the guard was. He froze when he felt something breathing on his neck.

"_That wasn't nice," _a voice whispered in his ear.

And then pain shot through his stomach as he felt something hot shoot through him. He took his last breath before falling onto the floor, dead.

"_Aw, I wanted to play with him more!"_

* * *

**Location: World Meeting Conference, Italy**

At the World Meeting, the following week, a lot of the Nations began chatting about the incident.

One in particular was not happy about it.

"Dudes, I thought they would never look there! Florence is like my top prison!" A wheat-coloured haired man complained, munching on his sixth burger of the day.

A messy haired blonde besides him snorted, "Well of course they would have gone there. It was the most obvious place to look."

The younger man retorted by sticking his tongue out. "Dude, England, it's not my fault! All you said was to put the man somewhere with high security!"

"Yes, but if you hadn't of run off after that, I was going to tell you 'a place with high security but a less known area.'"

"Gentlemen, please, no need to fight, non? They would have known anyway with _him_ on their team." another blonde spoke up, his voice accent was French.

"France is right. We should be thinking more of why they went after that man." A brown long haired man said, his golden eyes showing how tired he was.

"They killed 25 guards before killing Fredrick Gundling by ripping him to shreds." England commented.

A light blonde haired man giggled, "Killing one of my men, wait until we meet face to face."

"They killed him because he obviously found out something they didn't want him to know, it would have been useful to get the information out of him before putting him away." A tall blue-eyes man grumbled before glancing at his other companion.

"Germany…do you think they might have killed him because they saw…."

"I doubt it Italy, _he_ would never go that far to grab their attention." Germany replied, getting a relieved smile from the Italian.

Another companion of theirs, Japan, silently gazed out the window before snapping his head to the door.

All the countries in the room froze when the lights went out.

"Do you think it's them?" America asked.

"No, they wouldn't be petty to do this." England replied.

The door to the room burst open and a group of five red hooded figures entered the room. The leader, who was dressed in a darker red cloak smirked.

"Countries of the world, be prepared to fall one by one by us."

* * *

**Location: Rome, Italy**

"…And that's why I think you should let me leave this school."

Headmaster Finch was a very religious person, a true Catholic. She opened up a school just for those who wanted to learn more about Religion. However one of her students, although Catholic, was one to handle.

Alessa Rossi, that was her name. Her hair was auburn and fell to her shoulders. Bright hazel eyes glinted with pride and arrogance while her two curls atop her head bobbled up and down.

It seemed that unlike her brother, Aldo Rossi, Alessa always ended up doing something wrong and ended up in the headmaster's office a lot. Alessa had always asked for the most strangest things but to ask to leave the school while not giving a proper reason? It was not good enough!

"I'm sorry Alessa, but no you may not leave. I expect to see you on Monday, good day."

As she packed up her stuff, she failed to see the glare directed at her.

"Ve~ I hope Germany is okay. Those people in red cloaks were scary!"

"Chigi! Who cares about the potato-bastard! And don't say his country name! We're surrounded by humans."

"Sorry Fratello ve~"

Feliciano and Lovino, the two personifications of Italy, walked down the street planning to return to their house. After the mysterious people in red showed up, all countries were ordered back to their homes.

Luckily the meeting had been held in Italy.

Upon finally arriving home, they were welcomed by the sight of their kind next door neighbour, Marie Rossi. She was a sweet old lady who lived with her younger grandchildren. However her oldest grandchild had disappeared a few years back.

"Ciao Miss Marie~" Feliciano greeted warmly, causing the old lady to smile.

"Ciao Vargas brothers~ You're home early from your business trip. Did it go well?"

Lovino snorted, "It was a disaster."

Marie gasped, "oh dear, that is a shame. How about you two come over for tea? Alessa will be happy to see you two!"

Not wanting to be rude, the brothers excepted.

Alessa stormed into her house with a pout. She had hoped her headmaster would have let her leave but no she had to say that!

"Ciao nonna," she shouted.

"Ciao Alessa! We have visitors!" Her grandmother replied. Alessa blinked, wondering who would visit them. A little hope bubbled in her that it might have been her older brother.

She dashed into the room and was mildly disappointed not to see her brother however she was happy to see the Vargas brothers.

"Ciao Feli! Ciao Lovi! I didn't know you guys were coming back so soon!" She exclaimed, taking a seat next to the auburn Italian.

"Ve~ We got out early," Feliciano replied.

While having dinner, which was made up of pasta and a few foods from the garden, the Italians talked about their day while the brothers made sure not to mention anything to do with country business. When asked about school however, Alessa pouted.

"Apparently Italy can barely win any fights. Our country has had to rely on other countries like Austria, Spain and Germany. I wish we were a strong country so that we could kick other countries' asses." Alessa said, not noticing the looks from the Italian brothers.

"Alessa, we live in a peaceful country. That's good enough for us." Her grandmother reprimanded.

Alessa nodded before suddenly turning to the Italians with a bright smile on her face. They were kind of creeped out at how fast her mood could change. "Have you seen Aldo?"

Lovino looked away, making his brother bite his lip. Alessa's hopeful eyes shimmered down. They obviously hadn't seen him…

Feliciano, wanting to make her smile again, suddenly had an idea. "Why don't I take you to see my friend Ger-Ludwig! He may have seen him!"

Alessa smiled again. "Really?" She then turned to her grandmother, "Can I go nonna? Please!"

"I don't see why not."

Alessa, after giving her thanks, ran upstairs to go and pack. Marie picked up the dishes and went to the kitchen, leaving the brothers alone.

Lovino tsked, "always have to make **your child** happy, eh?"

"Ve~ You'd do the same for Aldo!"

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it's short and confusing but next time chapter will be better!

Tell me what you think!

**Notes:**

**ADX Florence Prison is apparently one of the most securist places in the world, not far from Florence. **

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


End file.
